


While I'm Away

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: When he's out on the road, Dean fills his lonely nights away imagining what it will be like when he comes home to his girl.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	While I'm Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so thrilled I finally finished one of many WIPs. This was challenging to write, but I love being inside Dean's head, trying to imagine the things he thinks and feels. Let me know what you think - I absolutely love hearing from you! And as always, thanks so much for reading!

__

* * *

I really hate bein’ away from her.

Almost a month. A friggin’ month me and Sammy’ve been gone. Thought this was just gonna be a milk run, a one-two-wham-bam-adios-bitch. 

But everything's gotta be complicated or it ain't for a Winchester. 

Sam fell asleep an hour ago. I've been tossing and turning for two. I know if she was here I'd be deep in dreamland by now. Or maybe deep in her. Either way, she makes everything... better. Easier. Worth it. I can get a full eight hours when she's layin’ next to me, her head on my chest and hand over my heart. Her skin always feels so soft and warm against mine and she always smells so good, puts on this oil that Rowena mixed up for her - I think it's got lavender or somethin’ in it. There’s nothin’ I love more than fallin’ asleep with my arms around her, holding her close to me.

Sometimes I won’t let myself drift off and I’ll just watch her sleep. Not like in a creepy way, I just...I can't believe she's mine, and I'm scared that I'll blink and she won't be there. So I fight to keep my eyes open, so I can savor every second of how it feels to be with her. ‘Cause when the two of us are together, my world, it...stands still. No fights, no blood, no death - just me and her and nothing can break us.

I turn on my side and clutch the extra pillow, staring at the empty space in the bed. I wonder what she's doin'. Probably buried under a dozen blankets, watchin’ a rom-com she won't admit she likes. Eatin’ ice cream out of the carton, drinkin’ that fruity white wine she loves so much, thinkin’ I don’t know she’s wearin’ one of my flannels. But I don’t mind -she looks sexy as hell in my clothes. 

Goddamnit I miss her - I'm usually only gone for a week, two tops. I ain't right without her. Can't believe I'm sayin’ this but I've never needed no one like I need her. She keeps me focused, calm. And on my really dark days, when I think I’ve just had it and I’m so tired of it all, she gives me a reason. She  _ is  _ the reason. I will never leave her, whatever it takes.

She always wants me to call her when I’m done with a hunt, give her an ETA so she can cook us “something that isn’t goddamn road food”. I tell her she doesn’t have to do that, seems kinda piggish and old-fashioned, but she tells me to shut up. It’s just a weird feeling, having someone that wants to take care of me, even in small ways like makin’ me breakfast. I never want her to think I take her for granted. So I make sure to stop at a Gas n’ Sip before Sam and I roll in. They sell single red roses, so I always grab one for her, along with a giant bag of gummy bears. It seems like a weak gesture, nowhere near a match of what I feel for her, but she loves it. She’s saved every flower I’ve given her, even dried a bunch of roadside wildflowers I gave her when we first met.

When my brother and I finally get home, she'll be there waiting; probably in the kitchen, wearin’ those cute pajama shorts and drowning in one of my shirts. She’ll run up and wrap her arms around me, standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. And I’ll hold her so close, slip my hand beneath her shirt so I can feel her skin. Then she’ll give me that look, the one that makes me wanna scoop her up and haul ass to the bedroom...but she’ll pull away with a wink ‘cause breakfast’s almost ready: coffee and pancakes and bacon and some kind of vegetable egg-white monstrosity for Sam and I’ll swear for a minute I’m in what heaven’s supposed to be like.

We’ll eat, talk about the hunt, throw back a couple of breakfast beers. Sam cleans up and I hit the shower, knowing she’s waiting for me. I’m already gettin’ hard while I wash up, imagining her gorgeous body beneath mine, thinkin’ about all the things I’m gonna do with her...

I just wanna crawl into bed with her and stay there for at least a day. Sundown to sunup, I just wanna worship her like the goddess she is.

She’s beneath the blankets when I come into the bedroom and lock the door. Then she gives me that smile, a smile that - when I first saw it - wrecked me in all the right ways. Any time she smiles it’s like I’m coming all undone and I can’t think of anything but her.

She stretches and sighs as I whip off my towel and slide in next to her. I take a minute to gather her up in my arms and feel the heat of her naked body warm me like a pool of sunshine. Needing the taste of her skin on my lips, I kiss her shoulder, her neck, and make my way up to her mouth. Her lips are so soft, so inviting as she parts them to let me in. I roll on top of her and kiss her hard, deep, sliding my tongue against hers as I fall under her spell. Her hands run through my hair and down the back of my neck, sliding across my shoulders. I shudder a bit because her touch feels so damn good. She wraps her legs around me, hips grinding slow and sweet, wanting. But I won't dive in, not yet. I wanna tease her, take my time... take in as much of her as I possibly can. 

My lips leave hers and I start kissing her everywhere, slowly, from shoulder to shoulder and down each arm, all the way to each of her fingertips. Her hips move a little quicker, breaths coming faster. I cup one of her breasts in my hand and take the other in my mouth, running my tongue over her stiff nipple before catching it between my teeth. Her body arches and she moans, whispering my name and pleading. I let it go and move to her other breast, nipping and sucking while my hand runs over her stomach and further until my palm rests between her legs. She tries to open up more and buck against my hand. I can already feel how wet she is and I slip my finger along her folds and press slightly into her pussy. Holy shit, she’s so soaked and I need to feel her so I slide my finger all the way in and add a second. And I look at her as I drag slowly in and out, and fuck she’s beautiful - skin flushing, body trembling and aching, lips making those sweet, beautiful sounds I love so much. My thumb finds her clit and I rub gently, slowly, and I can feel her body start to give. I take her lips in mine again, swallowing her sighs and moans as I fuck her with my fingers, driving her closer and closer to the edge. But I stop before she gets there. I have to taste her, make her come on my tongue. 

She bends her knees as I kiss my way down her body, opening herself up to me. Then I drape her legs over my shoulders and brush my nose against her clit...fuck she smells delicious. I tease the both of us, lightly flicking my tongue on that sensitive little bud and kissing her inner thighs. I didn’t shave so I’ve got some stubble that makes her flesh turn a little pink and I know she absolutely loves that. She threads her fingers through my hair, her desperate whimpers and needy groans filling the room. I glance up at her - I’ve never seen anything so beautiful, so marvelous in my goddamn life. My tongue dives into her and I lap up the tangy spice that drips from her like its goddamn ambrosia. Her arms fall to her sides and she goes slack again - I can feel the rush of heat coursing through her while her knees shake and then I feel her tense...I push my fingers back into her tight, perfect pussy, sliding and twisting until I find that spot and when I do, when she belts out something between a grunt and a cry, I wrap my lips over her clit and suck. Then I can feel it - her walls tightening, cunt clenching, getting even wetter until I finally make her explode, the sweet taste of her filling my mouth as she drenches my hand. I watch her while I slowly work her through it. Holy shit, she's looks incredible like this - skin flushed, eyes clamped shut, limbs trembling and chest heaving as she catches her breath. I swear I could spend hours doing this, just making her come and watching her fall apart.

It’s almost like I’m dumbstruck - I just stare at her, at this gorgeous woman who’s giving herself to me. When her eyes finally flutter open and meet mine, her gaze pierces right into my soul as she whispers, “Fuck me, Dean...please.”

My dick is throbbing, hard as steel and dripping with precome and I can't wait anymore. I grab my cock in my fist, line up, and slide in slowly, watching her cunt take me all the way in. She feels so...fuck, there’s not a word for it. Beyond good. More than amazing. Being inside of her is such pure ecstasy that I’m afraid my head’s gonna explode. I start to fuck her harder, faster, loving the way her tits bounce and her sighs turn into near screams. I press the pad of my thumb on her clit, circle a few times and she’s coming again, soaking and squeezing my cock so good and so tight and then that fantastic feeling hooks me... I’m gonna come, deep inside of her, fill her pussy up. I close my eyes and lean forward, my chest touching hers, the sweat from our skin all but gluing our bodies together. She wraps her legs around me, heels pressing into the small of my back, fingernails digging into the meat of my shoulders and I groan, the sensation if it all too much and not enough at the same time, I hear her mutter against my ear, all sultry and primal, “come for me...fucking come for me, baby…”. I open my eyes and get trapped in hers, letting go and getting lost in everything that she is. I thrust in deep and with a shout of her name I come, hard, spilling everything I got into her waiting cunt. I can feel her breath against my cheek as I empty into her, my elbows shaking, legs weak. She holds me tight when I collapse on top of her, my dick twitching in her warm heat as I come down. Her fingernails lightly scratch the back of my head and I shiver, burying my face in the crook of her neck. I can taste her sweet saltiness on my lips, still taste her on my tongue. 

I groan as I slide out of her, missing her warmth already. But I roll onto my back and she tucks in, head on my chest and a hand over my heart. “I love you, Dean,” she murmurs, and I can feel her relax, her breaths becoming even. “Love you too,” I say, “so fucking much.” And then we drift off, holding one another until sleep has to tear us apart for a few hours. And I fall asleep feeling so damn lucky, so friggin’ astounded that I found this woman. I’d do anything for her - die a thousand deaths and make ten times as many deals just to keep her safe and near me.

And if she ever says she wants it, I’ll leave the life for her, no hesitations. 

I can’t believe I found someone who makes me laugh and smile, who I’d share everything with and do everything for, who actually loves my sorry dysfunctional ass this much. 

The motel clock says four am. Sam’s snoring and I’m still tossing and turning. I hope I didn’t pass her by. Maybe I already know her, have already loved her for a night or two, but couldn’t stick around long enough to realize it. But I gotta believe that’s not the case, that she’s still out there. Maybe one day, someday soon, I’ll find her waiting for me, ready to give me her heart and steal mine. But for now, I’ll just keep smokin’ the pipe dream, because a pipe dream woman is all I got.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on the [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rockhoochie)
> 
> Or visit me on [Tumblr!](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
